Kung Fu Furbies
by FireDemonKitsune84
Summary: When spirt world is taken over by Furbies all hell breaks lose. We find out the guys greatest weaknesses and the girls save the day. plz r
1. are not quite hero

The Beginning and Our Not-Quite-Hero

Sup? I'm FireDemonKitsune84. You might have heard of me from my other story, "The Guardian " a Yu-Gi-Oh story… Or not cuz NO ONE REVIEWS! Sorry, just had to let off some steam. Ok, this story is about the most evil and vial toy created… O.K., maybe there are some things that are worse, but it is still pretty bad. That's right, the furbies - and when they take over Spirit World. Ok now for the disclaimer I would like to bring in my yami Max.

Max: Ok so FireDemonKitsune84 doesn't own ANYTHING in this story 'cept for the plot.

Ok, um, I had to repost this cause I was informed that I spelled some names wrong. Thanks so much Sabrina39 for telling me. I'm really, really, sorry about spelling there names wrong, because I happen to be a big Hiei fangirl as well. You see I have this magazine with an article about the show and that's where I got the spelling from so sorry. ;;;;;;;

The cast: Yusuke, Kuwabara (a.k.a. Baka), Hiei, Kurama, Koenma, Botan, Keiko, and Yukina.

{ } actions

Y (Yusuke, I'm to lazy to write names) – "Ok, Koenme, what do you want this time?"

Ba (baka) – "Yeah, wouldn't want to miss Celion Dion in concert would you Urameshi."

Y - "Do you want your face rearranged Kuwabara?"

{stupid laughs from the baka}

K (Kurama) – "Um… Celion Dion?"

Y – "It's Keiko's B-day, O.K.?"

H (Hiei) – "Hn."

Ko ( Koenma) – "If you're done talking, I can tell you why you're here."

{Dead silence}

Ko - "Spirit World is under attack by..."

Y – "Get on with it Koenma."

Ko – "Furbies."

{All but Koenma} "….."

Ba – " Furbies!!! Hahahahaha…"

K – " Furbies?"

H – " What the hell are Furbies?"

Y – "…"{look of great horror}

Ko – " Yes furbies, evil possessed furbies. Their leader is known as Freddie the Feral Furbie."

Ba – " Freddie hahahahahahah…"

K – " Freddie The Feral Furbie?"

H – " WHAT THE HELL ARE FURBIES!?"

Y – " …, Fur.. Furbies."

Ko – "Now you have to find them and…" { can't finish cuz Yusuke took off screaming}

Y – OHMYGODNOTTHEFURBIES. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH { GASP} HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….."

K – " Well that was odd."

H – " What the hell are furbies?"

K – They are toys, gone wrong. Very wrong { shudder}. { Holds up pic}

H – " You know it kinda looks like his spirit beast."

K – {stares at picture and thinks about it.} " You know you might have something there."

At Furbie Headquarters A.k.a. the FH.

FFF (Freddie the Feral Furbie) – "Hik a bik a boo."

FA ( furbie army ) – " Husha."

FDK84 – So what do ya think… REVIEW PLESE I BEG OF YOU!!!!!!

Max – You really think they will, there only going to laugh at you.

FDK84 – { gives Max death glare} Wana die !##$.

Keiko – This is rated PG-13 you know.

FDK84 – No shit

Hiei - Not again. WHY MEEEEEEEEE!!!

Kurama – LOL review people


	2. the truth of the matter

The Truth of the Matter

FDK84 – Hello friend

Max – Ok now I'm scared, RUN AWAY RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!

FDK84 – Right

Kurama – So you finely decided to update.

FDK84 – What can I say I GOT 2 GOOD REVIEWS. WAHOOOO!!!!! So I updated.

Kurama – Well I guess that makes sense

FDK84 –Of coarse it does. Now on to the disclaimer, Hiei.

Hiei – I'm not doing it

FDK84 – ( scary music plays in the back ground as flames exploded and FDK84 gets really big.) I SAID DO THE #$$ &%$# DISCLAIMER.

Hiei – { gulp} Ok FireDemonKitsune84 Doesn't own anything so don't sue her and please keep her from burning me into a small pile of ash.

FDK84 – ( back to normal ) Absolutely right now on to the worthless dribble I write in my free time.

Kurama – Sweet effects

FDK84 – What ever works.

Genkai's Temple

K (Keiko) – Hi Yukina, what are you doing?

Yu (Yukina) – Not much, I'm back to square 1 on my brother hunt.

K – Oh I thought you had a lead. Some info from your rescue case.

Yu – Yeah I found out he's a fire demon and a skilled fighter, but never got a name. He was supposed to fight in the Dark Tournament, but there were only 2 fire demons there ( heheheh if only she knew.). Heie and some guy killed in the first round. Wait you don't think that guy was him do you.

K – No, I was there he didn't look anything like you. Hey I know, Yusuke left the tape from Koenma that he got about your case. Maybe there is something on there.

Yu – Oh that's great Keiko, lets go.

Keiko's house – living room

{ fighting with the evil VCR of doom } 

K – Grrrrr f&% piece of sh&!….YOU B#$%&!!!!!!!!

Yu - -;;;;;; Um Keiko do you want some help?

{5 min of swearing later after Keiko breaks the 1st VCR they start the tape}

K – Ok I'll fast forward till we see something. {VCR makes some weird noises and Keiko glares at it}

Yu – Wait stop I think I see something.

TV Koenma – It is absolutly important that you get here out alive or else all of spirit world could be in trouble. You see this demon also happens to be Hiei's Half sister. {The tape ends and the 2 girls stare blankly at the screen}

K – Well I guess that answers your question.

Yu – Uhuh. Wait a min they all knew, Botan…

B ( Botan ) – { in way to hyper voice } What about me?

Yu – YOU KNEW ALL ALONG AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME, I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

K – She's right what kind of person keeps a secret like that from a friend?

B – { completely clueless as to what she is being accused of } Um could you please tell me what I did.

Yu – YOU KNEW WHO MY BROTHER WAS AND NEVER TOLD ME. EVEN MY BOYFREIND KNEW AND DIDN'T TELL ME.

K – Even her boyfriend.

B – { she's so pale even pure white would look dark against her skin } h-how d-did y-you { gulp } how did you find out.

Yu & K – { point at TV } The tape.

B – Oh no, this is not good, he's going to kill us all. We can't let him know that you know { grabs Yukina's shoulders and shakes her } for the sake of our lives you can't let him know that you know or else he'll kill us all.

Yu – Why doesn't he want me to know who he is and why would he kill us all?

B – Because he thinks that you'll hate him because of his past and he's afraid that if other demons found out the may try to hurt you. As for killing us that's because HE'S A RAVING PHYCOPATH, or because he didn't want us to tell you. Either way it's not good. Oh if it makes you feel better Kuwabaka I mean Kuwabara didn't know so he didn't really lie to you.

Yu & K – Oh.

Yu – So basically you're saying I'm not allowed to talk to my brother?

B – No you can talk to him you just can't let him know that you know that he knows that you're his sister, Ok.

Yu & K – Right.

Spirit world –Koenma's palace – in a closet somewhere

Y ( Yusuke ) – { muttering insanely to him self } must kill the furbies. Can't let them get me. {Twitch } Must kill the furbies. Can't let them get me. {Twitch } Must kill the furbies….

Somewhere else in the palace

Ba ( baka) - I say we just leave him and take care of this on our own.

H (Hiei) – Hn I'm surprised its not you were looking for.

Ba – Wana die shrimp.

K ( kurama ) – can't we go 5 min without death threats?

Ba – If shorty shuts his trap we can.

H – If you were dead we wouldn't have a problem.

K – { sigh } Guess not. Lets go tell Koenma that we can't find him.

At the F.H.

FFF - { walks out in front of flag in general outfit } Get rid Baka, Ruin fox's hair, Tie up short one, take over spirit world and make everyone listen to our childhood stories. Hik A Bic A Boo.

FA – Husha.

FFF – Move Out.

FDK84 – Ok another chappie done.

Max – you do have issues.

FDK84 - --;

Hiei – hey Kurama if were quite we can sneak out.

Kurama - …….

Hiei – Kurama are you even listening to me.{ sees what Kurama is staring at with a look of horror and understands }

Karasu –H I Kurama!!!!

Kurama – Ahhhhhhh { takes of running }

FDK84 – Oops

Max – MMIMIA?

FDK84 – Yep

Crazi Girl: Thanks for the review I hope I live up to your expectations.

Krista Sparks: I totally agree. Thanks for the review.


	3. the disappearing act

The Disappearing Act

FDK84 –I fell special. People love me; I'm not a social reject after all. { All chibi looking }

Hiei – sure if you say so.

Kurama – no comment.

Max – {Trying hard not to laugh}

Karasu – I love you to….just not as much as I love Kurama. { looks at Kurama and starts drooling. }

FDK84 - ;;;;; Um….ok I'm totally for yaoi and all, but that is just wrong.

Everyone besides Karasu - ;;;;;;

Hiei – FireDemonKitsune84 owns nothing at all. We don't even think she comes up with this plot on her own.

FDK84 – The very loud voices in my head tell me what to write…..THEY WILL BANISH ALL THE SQUIRRLS AND THEIR FOLLOWERS TO THE RELM OF FURBIES! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA…

Everyone else - ;;;;;;;;

Spirit world – Koenma's office

Ba (baka) – So since we can't find Urameshi doesn't that mean I'm now the leader of the team.

H(Hiei) – Oh sweet kami I hope not.

Ba – I heard that shrimp.

K(Kurama) – { large sweat drop } Um maybe we should see what Koenma has to say.

Ba – Yeah whatever. By the way were is the baby.

George – Oh I'm so sorry but lord Koenma had to leave on urgent business. He said to tell you that you were to stop the Furbies at whatever means possible. The fait of all spirit world and our sanity rests in your hands.

H – Hn, were did he go?

George – Well…um..you see…

H – { glares and pulls out Katana}

George – On vacation with his dad. You see he didn't want to let slip this…um..shall we say problem to his father. Well gotta go. { takes of before any one can stop him }

K – um.. guess that means were on our own.

Ba – I declare myself the leader.

H – { sadistic look on face } Hmm this could be my chance to get rid of him. Mwahahaha

K – did you say something Hiei.

H – { shifty eyes } no I didn't say anything…he did { points at potted plant }

K – { seat drop } Sure

Ba – ….

H – were did the Baka go

Kurama – duno. Wana go get something to eat.

H – sure

In that 1 country –in that 1 town - in that 1 dark cave/dungeon place…you know what I'm talking about so shut up

Ba – Guys you there. Hey this isn't funny. { stops to listen and hears a soft rustling and clucking sound } Now it really isn't funny. I think I just messed myself.

Random voice – { in annoying mechanical high pitched furbie voice } hehehe that's the least of your problems.

Other weird little voices – hehehe hika bica boo…..husha

Ba – g-guys h-help…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH { scene dwindles away}

Spirit world - in a closet some were

Y(Yusuke) – { muttering to him self } I will turn them into fleas, little harmless fleas. Then I will put them in a box, then I'll put that box into another box. And then I'll mail that box to myself, and when I get it …. I'LL SMASH IT WITH A HAMMER! MWAHAHAHAHA. ITS BRILIANT I TELL YOU BRILIANT!

{ nocks a broom over and nocks him self out }

Keiko's house – living room

Ke (keiko) – So what we need to do is find away to get Hiei to tell Yukina that he's her long lost brother.

B(Botan) – { in hysterics now } Oh and that just going to be easy. ' Oh hello hiei I was just wondering if you had anything you wanted to tell me. Like maybe who my brother is.'

Yu (yukina) – Oh Botan don't be stupid that would most likely get us killed. Oh I know, heheheh, this plan can't fail.

In a café down town Tokyo ( a/n did you know that if you rearrange the letters in Tokyo you get Kyoto another one of Japan's cities. Anyway back to the story)

H – so do you think we should actually go after them or just walk away.

K – Well besides the fact that if we did we would end up in prison, I heard that they have a secret stash of pixie sticks.

H – { big eyed } Oh really, well that settles it we need to go after them and get the sugar. Mwahahah

K – as much as I hate to see you on a sugar high I guess we don't have any other choice.

At the f.H

FFF – 1 down 2 to go. Then we can take over the world. Mwaahahahah

Random furbie whom we shall call bob – Um sir.

FFF – Yes Bob?

Bob – Well sir why don't we just get therapy and then we wouldn't have to take over the world.

{ Crickets chirping in back ground }

FFF - ….. On my army and get the other 2. Hka Bica boo

FA – Husha

FDK84 – Ok another chapi done and what happened to the baka?

Max – Do we care?

FDK84 – No not really

Max – Right. { looks around for others } Hey were did fox boy, dweeb, and the freak go.

FDK84 –{ notices that there gone too } I duno… wana go burn things

Max – Yeah alright

Some were in the back of FDK84's mind

Karasu – that's weird I thought he went this way

Some were else

Hiei – Oy Kurama were did you go

Even some were further from sanity

Kurama – finally Iost him { looks around and realizes that he has no idea were he is } Oops

ChichirrisLverGirl – Thanks for reading it, always like to keep my fans happy. So there it is for you, another chapter.

HieiLovesBotan – I know how you feel. Mine woke up the other day & I hadn't put batteries in it for like over a year and a half. That's not even the worst part. It had like this seizure were it started twitching and making weird noises, and then latter when I came back it was sitting in my doorway.

Rose Spirit – Thanks for the review and there was another chapter. Hope you liked it.

Yoshimi: ShuichiLover – You really think so; I thought no one would read this let alone like it. So there was another chapter hoped it lived up to your expectations.

Ice Kit – Thanks a lot, and as for why furbies scare the h!! out of me see HieiLovesBotan's response. I hope you liked the new chapter. I was up till 11 writing it.

FDK84 – thanks all for reviewing and plz check out some of my other stories. I will update after every 5 good reviews or when I actually get a chapter done.


	4. shopping and the danceing leprechan

I'm sorry that it took me so long to update but I had major writer's block. Thanx to everyone who updated you guys are great.

**_Disclaimer: only in my dreams do I own anything._**

****

****

**_Kung fu furbies ch4 – Shopping and the dancing Leprechans_**

**_The Bahamas_**

****

**_"So Koenma how goes everything in spirit world. Its so nice to be able to relax so much."_**

**_"Hehe oh ya know dad same as always. Demons trying to escape, sprits coming and going, evil furbies trying to take over, putting up with yusuke,…"_**

**_With a sudden look of alertness Lord Enma sat up in his chair and looked at Koenma." Wait did you say something bout evil furbies trying to take over."_**

**_Relising his grave error Koenma quickly corrects himself. " What no where did you hear that. Its simply ludicrous I said…. Um…. Dancing leprechauns, yes that's it those dratted dancing leprechauns Botan is in love with. Hehehehehe" As he finishes this his eyes dart around as if one of those furbies um I mean dancing leprechauns is going to attack him._**

**_"Dancing Leprechauns, hmmmmm maybe Botan could use a break."_**

****

****

Mall: Store – Hot topic 

****

**_" Yes this is perfect how could he resist me in this." Keiko is standing there holding a hot pink leather mini skirt. Which is rather disturbing cuz I don't think Hot Topic would ever have anything of the sort but anyway._**

**_" Um yeah Keiko what part of WE'RE SHOPING FOR ME DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" Every one in the store stops to stare at Yukina after she yelled out that last bit. "Hehehe um yeah right back to shopping." _**

**_"Oh here we go this is the perfect skirt for you Yukina." Botan holds up a black dress that had a red dragon winding around the dress starting at the bottom and ending at the top. It had a high oriental collar and the skirt came to mid thigh standing up. It was mad from silk and fit Yukina very well._**

**_"Um you guys do you think this looks ok." Yukina was very red in the face at the fact of wearing something so reveling. _**

**_Keiko looked at her and smiled knowing why Yukina would be so uncomfortable. " Well it was you're idea. Besides its not that bad."_**

**_Botan was having a bit of a problem trying not to break out into hysterical laughter at the look of her friend. _**

**_Then a really hot and I mean really hot like Heath Ledger, or Orlando Bloom hot type guy walked over to Yukina. " Hey My names Blake and I couldn't help seeing how very good you look. So I was thinking maybe we could get together sometime." And then he winked at her. _**

**_"………"_**

**_" I'm sorry you'll have to excuse our friend she's a little out of it."_**

**_" Hi Blake my names Botan and while my 2 friends my be taken I'm quite free" _**

**_" Botan come. Hehehe sorry to have to leave so soon. Bye." Keiko then had to drag her 2 friends over to the register to pay for the dress along with a pair of heels that had dragons on them and a pair of dragon earrings, and a pair of fishnets. _**

**_Then as they were finally leaving the store Yukina turned and looked at Botan. "You were going to try and steal my man weren't you."_**

**_" Ok 1st of all he was not your man, 2nd your going out with Kuwabara, and 3rd you were staring at him so I took the opening." Botan simply smiled at the very mad fire demon._**

**_"Hey look at café lets go get something to eat." Yes Keiko does know how to stop a fight. She is dating Yusuke after all._**

****

****

**_In a forest somewhere in Japan_**

****

"I think we're lost." 

**_"We're not lost."_**

**_"That tree looks really familiar."_**

**_"It's a tree and we're in the forest THERE ALL GUNA LOOK ALIKE!"_**

**_"Wait, now I know we've been here before. See that's that ribbon I tied to that tree… 3…hrs…..ago. WE'VE BEEN WALKING A BIG CIRCLE FOR 3 BLOODY HRS! Face it fox we're lost."_**

**_Kurama looked closer at the ribbon that Hiei had just pointed out only to see that he was indeed right. Curse him! The stupid little fire demon wasn't supposed to be able to tell direction. Which was the case as to why he had been in charge of finding the furbie headquarters. Needless to say he wasn't going to let the demon get the last word. "No its not" He smirks, oh yeah like to see him go against that._**

**_"Yeah it is. See it's the same color as this one" Hiei holds up his other red ribbon that had been tied to his sword._**

**_" Well if that is true and we have been wondering around in a circle then why did you pick me to find where we're going." Oh yeah he was good. _**

**_" Fox quit playing with your hair and figure out where we are." Hiei just couldn't help it, but that habit of Kurama's to play with his hair so much just wasn't right. Sure spirit foxs have a reputation of taking really good care of his hair, but his was just ridiculous._**

**_" What I can't help it I twirl my hair with out think. Its just so silky smooth." - Hiei_**

****

****

**_In the same forest in the conspicuous tree_**

****

**_ The evil sound of mechanical clucking is herd and the rustling of fake feathers. Then an evil mechanical voice spoke very quietly. " Hehehe that is the perfect idea. If this fox has such an attachment to his hair we may just have to use it to our advantage."_**

**_More mechanical laughter and rustling. Oh the evilness of it all. "Hic a bic a boo."_**

**_"Husha"_**

****

****

**_In a closet in spirit world_**

****

**_"Its brilliant I tell you brilliant. With this they wont be able to track me. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TAKE THAT EVIL SATALIGHTS OF DOOM!" Yusuke then puts on his head a hat made out of tinfoil. This contraption is ment to block and or scramble the satellite signals that read our brain waves in order to track and control us. _**

**_" Dude you total got it going on. More power to the people. Down with the system." Ahhhhhhhhhhh no the squirrels have invaded my fic. Oh well there not actually evil in this on so yeah._**

**_" Yeah they can't touch us know. Yes you are going crazy Yusuke I am a dancing leprechaun but then again he is a squirrel bent on world destruction. So lets just live it up, and break it down." _**

**_The group consisting of Yusuke, the squirrel, and the dancing leprechaun brake out into a dance to 'can't touch this' by MC Hammer._**

****

**_In a hallway in the spirit world castle _**

****

**_George stops and looks around. "Is that Hammer I hear?"_**

****

****

**_Back to Yusukey and co._**

****

**_"Wait I think I hear voices. Quick hide." Yusuke ducts behind a bucket and mob as the other 2 keep dancing._**

****

****

**_At the FH_**

****

**_" George reporting for duty sir."_**

**_" Ah good how did the stakeout go? Did you get any useful information on the next target?"_**

**_" Yes Sir we got some really good information on the next victim. Hehehehehe."_**

**_"hic a bic a bo"_**

**_"hosha" _**

****

****

**_So hope ya'll liked it. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and I hope you liked the new chapter. Thanx much: Tristan Bloodmire, ChichirrisLverGirl, Hime Mint Chan, Ice Kit, and Crystal Koneko. Till next time love ya all x._**


	5. of vespas and cat fights

Wow I finally updated. (Looks at readers, then drops to my knees). I'm sorry please don't kill me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line.

A/N: I'm really sorry if this chapter sux but I've had major writers block and haven't really been in a good mood to write humor. Also if you haven't seen FLCL don't worry cuz the chapter will still make sense. I hope.

Some where on Earth in the middle of the woods

"Have you heard about the Vespa Girl?"

"Vespa Girl?"

Kurama looked over at Hiei. " Yeah the Vespa Girl. From what I heard she's crazy and likes to hit people with her guitar."

Hiei was slightly confused at were this had come from since only a minute ago they had been talking bout how to find the Furbie Headquarters. He was pretty sure the kitsune had finally lost his mind. " Kurama what the hell are you talking about?" Then it dawned on him. Kurama had been reading the weird manga again. " You've been reading FLCL again haven't you."

" What, oh yeah, hehehehehhe." Kurama twitched as he laughed. Hiei slowly put some distance between him and kurama. Last time this happened he'd ended up with a splitting head ach and no recollection of the last 3 days. Needless to say he wasn't keen to do that again.

High in the trees watching our would-be heroes is the horrid fubies. With there little plastic talons and micro fiber wings and mechanical plastic beaks. They sit as still as statues while they watch there pray oh so carefully.

" Hic."

" Bob stop it. They might hear us."

Bob looked at his partner. " Hic, sorry I can't, Hic, help it."

His partner, whom we shall call Jim, glared at him. " Well hold your breath and hang upside down or something."

There was a rustle of leaves as Bob fell 3 feet after he attempted to hang upside down. Jim rolled his small beady eyes. Then he heard it.

" AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

" Heheheheh perfect we have our next victim. Come Bob and stop fooling around. Freddie won't be happy if we botch this." Jim was quite pleased that his plan had worked so well.

Bob just managed to fall rest of the way out of the tree. In his opinion Jim was a jerk and Freddie was crazy but hell if was guna risk getting deep-fried for not following orders.

He looked at there struggling captive as Jim called in to be beamed up. This one looked like a girl and was muttering something about a Vespa. " Not guna ask."

" Bob stop muttering to yourself and grab the captive."

Hiei was walking ahead of Kurama trying to ignore his ranting about how cool it would be to have robots sprout out of your head and then to have a robot to fight them in. Really he didn't get it kurama was supposed to be the smart on how did he end up like this. He really just wished Kurama would disappear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Hiei wiped around to see that he was all alone. Something had happened to Kurama. He was gone just like that, almost like he had disappeared. The he smiled he had gotten his wish. Oh yes he was smug he now had the ability to make people disappear. He'd have to use it on the Baka next time he was flirting with Yukina.

" Hehehehehhe. Hic A Bic A Bo."

Hiei froze he new that evil laugh. Oh no the Furbies had gotten Kurama. Damn that meant no new mental abilities. On the other had Kurama would probably drive them crazy with his FLCL rants.

Hiei smiled smugly feeling the mission complete when he heard it. It was a dull rumble at first then it became clearer. It sounded like a motorcycle or…….. "No"

"ready or not HERE I COME N' GET IT!"

Hiei barely had time to think before he was knocked out cold by a girl on a yellow vespa.

" Hehehhee. Oh yeah that was fun." Haruko smiled. No one got away with calling her dumb. Not even feisty little fire demons from other animes.

In a closet in spirit world

Yusuke looked at the chocolate bar he was eating to realize there was something gold in it. "Oh my it's a …a.. Golden Ticket. It's a Golden Ticket. I get to see Willy Wonka's factory."

" A Golden Ticket wow lucky you get a whole lot of chocolate."

" And get to be harassed by ompa lumpas and deranged puppets."

Yusuke and the leprechaun looked at the squirrel. " What I say the movie."

A quaint café in down town Tokyo

" Wow what an eventful day." Keiko tried and failed to break the awkward silence that had fallen between her friends.

" Oh yes a beautiful day to steal someone's guy." Keiko groaned she knew were this was going.

" He wasn't your guy he was free game and you didn't act quick enough."

Keiko moved back in time to miss the spoon thrown across the table. Oh yeah this was going to get ugly.

" Free game hello he was so talking to me and did u miss the look he gave you when you started to talk to him. He looked like he wanted to hurl. Though I suppose look at your face would make anyone sick."

It was on now. Looks had been insulated. " Yukina you don't mean that. Now Botan, PUT DOWN THAT CHAIR." Keiko barely had time to duck as a chair was hurled at Yukina.

Yukina hit the floor as the chair sailed over her head. " Ha you missed." Yukina said as she stood up, and got nailed with a right hook by Botan.

"Oo." Keiko cringed as she watched the fist make contact. By now a large crowd had gathered including the café manager.

" You have a boyfriend Yukina and by the way I've had many guys call me beautiful, and I could have any guy I want."

Pow, right in the kisser. Who knew little harmless Yukina could punch so hard. " Wow getting hit on my a dead guy there's something to be proud of."

Before Botan could hit her again 2 big guys came over and grabbed both Yukina and Botan. Botan struggled but couldn't get free. Yukina on the other hand flipped the guy grabbing her over her shoulder. She smiled and then fell over. Behind her stood Keiko who had knocked her out.

Keiko turned to the manager gave him a fifty and said " Sorry about the mess. I'll just be taking my friends and then well go."

" Sorry miss I don't think so. I all ready called the cops. Miss? Miss are you ok?" Keiko had passed out at the mention of being arrested.

Furbie headquarters' torture chambers

" No, no you don't get it. She's here to stop Medical Mechanical from smoothing out all the wrinkles so we can't think. Well that and she's looking for Atomsk the pirate king." Kurama was rambling on as his captives tide him to a chair after putting him in a straight jacket.

" Damn it Bob make him shut up." Jim had finally snapped.

" No we don't want him to shut up we need him to tell us how to get into the castle. The last victim had no idea." Jim and Bob turned around at the sound of their master's voice.

" Of course master."

Freddie walked over to Kurama. " So Kitsune are you going to tell me what I want to know?"

Kurama looked at him, blinked and said " No."

Freddie sighed, why did they always have to resist. " Commence the torture."

"What torture? What are you guna do to me?" Then he saw it: scissors, black goop, razors, dirt, gum, and many other horrible things to put in your hair. Kurama gulped, " What exactly are you going to do with that stuff?"

" Hehehehehehe. Hic A Bic A Bo."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…."

" Are you pleased master."

"What with his torture? Yes, George, I am but I hope it does yield some information."

" Of course master."

The end of yet another whacked out chapter. I actually like this one. Maybe I should listen to The Pillows more often when I write. Anyway mucho gracias to all my reviewers: Lecheecopae, dark-demonic-angle, ferriswheel, purple chicken master, saiya-flame-urameshi, Zoe, ChichirisLverGirl, Hime Mint-chan, ice kit, crystal koneko, rose spirit, yoshimi minamino. Hope ya'll liked it. Cherrio


End file.
